1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved sectionalized artificial plant having a central wire, a stamen molded onto the top end of the wire, and a plurality of preferably injection-molded plastic stem sections which are slipped over the wire from the bottom and are formed to interfit so as to simulate a natural plant stem. Branches extend from at least some of the stem sections and are integrally formed with leaves or other foliage. The lower end of the wire is closed off with a bottom stem section of extended length so that the wire may be cut to length when arranging the plant or flower for display.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of artificial plants and flowers, as presently commercially available, are formed with plastic, injection-molded stems. Unitized leaves and flowers are attached to such stems by co-operating snap-on means molded onto the stem and into the leaves and flowers. Unfortunately, such snap-on means are ineffective and pieces of the plant frequently fall off.
Injection molding of leaves, including the filaments to which they are attached, and flowers is commonly practiced. Such leaves, flowers and filaments are then "double injected" onto the main stem. In order to close the mold, about one inch on either side of the stem must be without leaves. Wires must be implanted in the leaf stems. Once molded, the branches may not be twisted relative to each other. The present invention eliminates the double injection operation.
Flower heads are frequently assembled on the upper end of the stem and are secured either by a snap-on arrangement or by adhesive.
The present invention eliminates many of the problems of prior constructions as hereinafter appears.